1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to lamps, in particular, to a light-emitting assembly installed onto a wheel rim.
2. Description of Prior Art
Accordingly, traditional lamps arranged on a vehicle are mainly adapted for the purposes of lighting and alerts, for example, headlights, brake lights, direction lights and fog lights. When these lamps are arranged, all their brightness and color have to fulfill the required regulations, before the vehicle is driven on the road.
In terms of modern, the vehicle he drives not only has superior performance, but the driver also focuses on the pursuit of personalization and innovation, letting the vehicle's appearance show unique and fashion as much as possible. However, in terms of the entire modeling or color in a vehicle, they usually are not allowed to make large-scale change because of the limitation by law. Therefore, only the wheel rim in a vehicle can be painted with colors, decorative stripes or pierced holes to be made as a modeling design. By so doing, when the vehicle is running, different color or variation is being expressed out.
However, according to the prior arts mentioned above, the design of wheel rim is unable to be expressed out clearly when the vehicle is being driven at night. So, by additionally arranging a decorative lighting device onto the wheel rim, not only the visual feeling is increased, but also an alerting function is additionally formed, when the vehicle is making a nocturnal drive. This kind of device can be found in Taiwan Patent No. M249845, in which a plurality of through holes are arranged on the wheel rim, an inner face of which are also arranged LED luminaries, so the light emitted from the LED luminaries can penetrate the through holes and make the wheel rim have light emitting from inside to outside at night. However, in implementing this kind of lighting device, the wheel rim has to make an additional machining to create the light passing through the holes. Because of this machining, not only the original form of the wheel rim is damaged, but also more trouble and difficult are incurred, really not fulfilling the requirement of practicability.
Accordingly, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relative academic principles, the inventor has finally proposed the present invention designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the drawbacks of the prior arts significantly.